


Little Ladybug

by TheBlueMiraculer



Series: Miraculously Short Tales [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMiraculer/pseuds/TheBlueMiraculer
Summary: Tikki remembers and loves every single one of her chosen holders, and she just wants what's best for Marinette.





	

Tikki loved being a kwami. She loved each and every one of her chosen holders, loved to help solve their problems in both their regular and superhero lives. She loved boosting their confidence, steering them on the right track, helping them save the world and the people they cared about. She loved the different cultures she was exposed to, and the ever-changing time periods to follow.

But what she really, truly hated was seeing them get hurt. It was like someone was driving a stake through her heart whenever something bad happened to them. And that seemed to happen more often when any of them were in love. Yet it always made them happier, too.

Which was why she had mixed feelings when her current Ladybug, Marinette, fell hard and fast for Adrien. On the one hand, he made her ridiculously happy whenever he so much as waved at her. And he was Chat Noir! Who was in love with her! But neither of them knew who lay behind the other's mask, and if they never revealed themselves, Tikki felt sure that it would lead to devastating heartbreak on both ends.

It pained the little kwami that she had to keep Marinette from telling him who she was. It could be dangerous. Rules where rules, though. She really hoped they would be broken. They almost always were, in the end. And that made her happy, although it probably shouldn't. Plagg secretly loved it when their holders got together, even if he complained about it.

Someday, if Adrien and Marinette ended up not unmasking each other themselves, she was more than ready to give them a hint or clue to push things along. Those two were made for one another, Master Fu had said it himself, and she believed it wholeheartedly. 

But if it made Marinette even happier to not end up with her current love, then Tikki would be fine with that. She wanted whatever her chosen thought was best for herself. And as for seeing Plagg again, that was another thing she had mixed feelings about. She loved and cared for him, just as she always had, but did she really want to see him just yet? Was she ready? It had been so long since their last fight, although they always made up.

It never made it any easier, though.

Back to happier thoughts, the pink kwami was content with how things were going in the fight with Hawk Moth. Nothing too drastic to change to fate of the whole world had happened yet, and the superhero duo had won every battle against the akumas he had thrown at them. Marinette was doing well, and if she had to guess, Plagg was doing a decent job with Adrien.

Everything was going well, and she was sure it would all end happily. Ladybugs were the embodiment of good luck, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop posting one shots and start working on my multichapter fic...


End file.
